doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E4M7: And Hell Followed (Doom)
E4M7: And Hell Followed is the seventh map of Thy Flesh Consumed in The Ultimate Doom. It was designed by John W. "Dr. Sleep" Anderson and uses the music track "Sinister." The par time is 2:15. Unlike most of Inferno and Thy Flesh Consumed, which are demonic, this map appears to recall some of Knee-Deep in the Dead. For example computer rooms and switches, and other UAC technology, including a computer area map which almost never appears in demonic bases. John Anderson originally titled the level CHIRON.WAD.Lee Killough: Doom Level Design Credits Overview The map title comes from Revelation 6:8: "And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and hell followed with him."http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Revelation%206:8&version=KJV The level is considered relatively easy compared to the rest of the levels in the episode. Due to the lower difficulty, this map can be completed without much trouble Ultra-Violence, even from a default start (fist and pistol) - unlike a lot of the other maps in this episode. You are not required to get the blue/yellow keys to minimum finish this map. You only require the blue key for the yellow key, and the yellow key for the secrets. thumb|right|256px|Map of E4M7 Walkthrough From the start point, turn left, then left again, until you come to a gargoyle wall. Nearing it will lower it, into a big room with Shotgunners and Cacodemons. Turn right, two blood pools will become dry and Spectres will be released, kill both Spectres and grab the red keycard on the ledge. Backtrack to your start. Open the door (you require the red key to open it despite it not being marked with red lines) to the north since you now have the red keycard, you emerge into a courtyard with a slime river, fall down into it and follow west, then south, open the red bars, then ride the lift up to a computer station with a Baron of Hell. Press the skull switch in the alcove to lower the walls to reveal another Baron of Hell. Press the switch (it doesn't animate when flipped, so listen carefully to if you pressed it) to raise a bridge to the middle of the slime river, where once you get into it a switch will raise, press it to get out of this map. Due to a limitation in the Doom engine, however, you can easily save some time by pressing the switch before it raises. Other points of interest To the northwest of the hallways is a room with several pillars with Imps behind them, and a chainsaw. To the northeast of the hallways is a lion faced door. Open it to reveal Imps and a passage taking you to a box of shotgun shells and a Spectre. Press the lion switch to lower a soul sphere, but be careful because getting it will open up a wall with Imps behind. Also in the traps, somewhere should be the blue keycard. To the west of the southwest marble room is a baphomet wall that is actually the blue door. Open it to access a path taking you to a big teleporter (don't get confused with it being four teleporters, it's one big teleporter) taking you to a room with the yellow keycard. To the east of the middle of the halls is a satyr switch. Press it to open the wall and access a backpack and a mega armor. To the southeast is another gargoyle wall. Again nearing it will lower it, however this time it will reveal a Shotgunner and a Demon. The room also contains a berserk pack. Between the southwest and southeast marble rooms are baphomet walls. Open the west one from the southwest marble room and the east one from the southeast marble room. In that passage is a computer area map. Secrets # Open either of the yellow doors to the southwest/southeast of this map (the lion-faced walls) into a wooden room. To the south of the middle of it is a secret door. Open it to access health and alert a Baron of Hell (ITYTD, HNTR, or HMP), or access a rocket launcher, soul sphere and an invulnerability sphere alerting a Cyberdemon (UV and NM). # Press the skull switch in the alcove on the opposite side of secret #1. It will open up a secret to the southeast containing rockets and a mega armor. There are two other skull switches in this secret that open up the yellow doors leading to this room, permanently. # To the northeast of secret #1 is a secret door. Open it to access an invulnerability sphere. Unfortunately you cannot get credit for this secret when playing normally because the door is a secret and it is too thin for you to fit into. The only way to get credit for this secret is to use idspispopd or idclip to get your way through the door. # The floor with the invulnerability in secret #3 is also uncreditable because it is too high for you to get on. Nevertheless, the idspispopd or idclip cheat code will allow you to get on the floor and get credit for this secret. Bugs Therefore, as stated above, its not possible to get 100% secrets without cheating. Speedrunning Routes and tricks You don't have to wait for the exit switch to raise. Simply click in the air as if the switch has already raised. An even better trick is to bypass the computer room and Barons of Hell by simply straferunning from the courtyard to the exit. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things References External links * E4M7 demos from the Compet-N database And Hell Followed (Doom) Category:John Anderson levels Category:Doom levels